


归鸟

by firedrakecat



Category: Harry Chang, JJ LIN - Fandom, 张怀秋, 林俊杰, 秋杰
Genre: M/M, 秋杰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakecat/pseuds/firedrakecat
Summary: 张怀秋先生（22日）生日快乐！





	归鸟

“也许是以前玩笑开了太多，但是这次你能不能认真听我说，我喜欢你。”  
————————————————————  
青石板下的土地早已失去了想象中的夯实，一脚踏上去，昨夜积聚起来的雨水一涌而出，溅起水花，打湿了张怀秋的登山靴和裤脚，不过他没有因此恼火，毕竟现在整座山都是潮湿的。是他自己选择了在这个季节这个时间走这条山路，又有什么可抱怨的呢，何况一向喜欢登山的他第一次踏上这座仿佛长在森林里的高山，内心充满着的只有新鲜和兴奋。这是他第一次造访这座内陆城市，同样的绿水青山，却跟之前见过的江南水乡截然不同，他中文没那么好，想不出太高深的形容词，在那些发给他自己的简讯中，江南的风景是小家碧玉的俊俏，而这里总有种道骨仙风的缥缈。他喜欢小家碧玉，更迷恋道骨仙风。  
信息时代，他离不开手机，朋友多简讯多，空闲的时候基本都在做回复工作，他倦了，偶尔只留自己一个人也不错。断掉了网络，把手机单纯当成相机和记事本，跟朋友们打过招呼，辞掉工作，收拾了行李，他在众人的瞠目结舌中成为了一个自由的旅人。他喜欢热闹，却也耐得住一个人的时光，只是时不时会忍不住想把心情分享给远方的某个终端，但最后终是作罢，把那些信息发给了自己。  
他早就想探访这座名山，却迟迟没有付诸行动，就算是这一次的长途旅行，他也没有马上下定决心。并不是这座山有多高，也不是因为挑战有多大，对于常常行走于群山之间的他来说，不出一天就能登顶，可是这里没那么简单，因为听闻了一些奇妙的传言，他对这座山充满了敬畏和好奇，它是神秘的，甚至是神圣的。在旅途到达了一个疲惫的峰值的时候，他决定造访这里。他到访的正是时候，却又不是时候。  
南方山不多，也不高，但他到那里的时候刚好是春季，日出江花红胜火，春来江水绿如蓝。站在山顶，水乡美景尽收眼底，柔和而又婀娜，树长新芽草初绿，嫩得脆弱，让人想为它们遮风挡雨。怀秋大多数时间是个感性的人，他有他的温柔和细心，像内心深处的小花园，此时也正要萌发出什么新的东西。但是他决意不庇护那些不应该的存在。可从什么时候起，小花园里多出来一把可爱的蓝色小水壶，总是盛得满满，一不注意，土地湿润了，那些他不想庇护的东西继续努力尝试拱出地面，而那把小水壶又是满满的了。谁在浇水？  
夏天适合爬雪山，除非运气很差，否则不会遇上暴风雪，温度也合适，不用担心晚上冻僵，可是这季节阳光最强，照射在雪地上反起刺眼的光，必须要戴上最好的雪镜。雪的表层融化了不少，踩上去松松垮垮，没有想象中轻松，这绝对不是滑雪的季节，幸好这也并不是他的目的。怀秋自认为是个热情的人，不管对工作对爱好对朋友还是对爱人，他都能拿出十二分的热情投入进去，偶有兴致阑珊的时候，他也总会努力调整过来，但不知何时那些负面的情绪悄悄堆积起来，冰封在不为人知的地方。对此他熟视无睹，任由冰冻三尺，可是偏偏头顶冒出来一个小太阳，执意照耀那座小冰山，执意把那些情绪融化成涓涓细流，忍不住从眼睛里流出来。为什么要温暖我？  
抓住夏天的尾巴，他赶到了这座名山脚下的村落，这里的人好奇地打量着这位背包客，倒非平日里见不到外人的缘故，这里是离山最近的落脚点，几乎家家都在做农家乐的生意，要是旺季或者节假日，全村都能住满，可现在，不是时候。他听到这个结论的时候很是讶异，他以为现在是最好的季节，暑热刚刚褪去，凉意还没全面占领地盘，树木郁郁葱葱，绿色涂满了整座大山，树荫遮蔽着每条山路。可惜这确实不是最好的时候，因为这里进入了雨季，一场秋雨一场凉，十场秋雨结成霜，一下雨这座山就变成一座泥山，虽然修了石板路，可是仍然没那么好走，打了霜就更糟了，路面湿滑，不小心就可能坠山。怀秋犹豫了，此时的他进退维谷，只好先选了一家村舍住下，再做打算。  
雨果然连着下了十来天，气温骤降，多亏这次准备充分，不必担心衣服不够厚。可这么持续阴着天，难免让人心生抑郁，村里来回溜达了百十来次，实在无处可去的怀秋坐在屋外檐下的条凳上发呆。雨还那么淅淅沥沥下个不停，倒让他怀念起水乡春色来，唯一不同的是，这场秋雨坠得夏花落了一地，红色的黄色的白色的紫色的花瓣扭曲地横死在乡间小路上，接受着零落成泥碾做尘的最终归宿。眼前的景色渐渐模糊，思绪扰乱了视线的焦点，一年的与世隔绝，与远方的故土只保持着最低限度的联系，也偶尔收到家人朋友询问归期的信息，然而有个人却始终杳无音信，怀秋明白那个人的用意，自己因何离开，独自旅行，就算没人说破也是不言自明。距离的分隔，好像心也远了，虽然之前几乎形影不离，现在却仿佛习惯了形单影只，甚至如今这样连问候都断绝了，反而让他有种舒一口气的感觉。还以为已经忘了那个人忘了那些事，之前看过书上说时间是什么的良药来着，这一路旅程走到现在，怀秋明白，那些不过都是自欺欺人，每走一步，每到一地，无一不想到那个人，哪些景色他会喜欢，哪些吃的他会讨厌，之前都没发觉自己竟然对他如此了解，真是荒唐，越是放空，他越是侵入得厉害。  
“不习惯吵吵闹闹吗？”  
第一次遇见林俊杰也是这样一个下雨天，当时也是这样坐在一把椅子上，看着窗外的雨发呆，而背后是某位朋友的生日party会场，热闹非凡。他并不是融入不进这样的环境，只是有些累了，刚偷出一点点躲清闲的时间，一个声音就在背后响起。  
怀秋吓了一跳，匆忙起身，开party的这位朋友身份不简单，请来参加聚会的都是各界名流，本来自己这种无名小卒根本没资格参加，奈何两家是从爷爷辈就延续下来的世交，被请来也在情理之中。不管是谁在这里跟他搭话，都是不应该怠慢的，他转过身看去，是个年轻人。看起来比自己小一些，个子不高，五官很好看，穿着一身灰色休闲西服，一副随性的样子。  
“没有啦，只稍微坐一下。”怀秋不知道怎么回答才是对方心中的标准答案。  
对面这个年轻人倒是笑了，眯着眼看着他：“我也是躲躲清闲，这种场合一直绷着神经很累，我不讨厌热闹，不过满屋子都是陌生人也没那么适应。”  
怀秋一时间不知道对方是在陈述事实还是在宽慰自己，只好点了点头，没有吭声。  
“你好，我叫林俊杰，我好像有点唐突了，希望没吓到你。”对方先伸出了右手。  
“啊，你是林俊杰？”怀秋大吃一惊，这个名字他非常熟悉，近年来脱颖而出的一位新锐导演，之前的两部作品都取得了很强烈的反响，可以说是叫好又叫座。只不过一直没机会得见真容，没想到这么年轻，他甚至忘了自我介绍，就急忙握住了对方的手。  
林俊杰被他逗乐了：“谢谢你听说过我。”  
“谁会没听过呢，你的两部电影《幸存者》和《交换余生》我都有看，真的非常棒！剧本本身戏剧性就很强，你传达得也非常到位，还有拍摄手法也很少见，但又非常适合这两个主题。”怀秋兴奋起来，没想到能在这里偶遇自己喜欢的导演。  
“谢谢你喜欢，其实还是有很多不足的地方，不满意和遗憾都只能以后再弥补了。怎么说呢，电影是……”  
“遗憾的艺术，是的。”怀秋点点头，忍不住接了话茬。  
林俊杰挑了挑眉，倒不是因为被抢了话头而不快，而是没想到能遇到跟自己产生共鸣的人：“你叫什么名字？也是做这一行的吗？”  
“抱歉，忘了自我介绍，我叫张怀秋，没什么正经工作，就是偶尔写写剧本。”怀秋有点惭愧，抓了抓头发。  
林俊杰在记忆里搜索着这个名字，很可惜一无所获，可能自己没看过他的作品吧，但是如果继续追问下去好像只会徒增尴尬，一时竟不知道怎么回答。  
“你没看过我的本子很正常，”怀秋看出林俊杰的为难，主动打了圆场，“之前只被用过一次而已。”  
“真是失礼了，能请你告诉我名字吗？”  
“《四点四十四》。”  
林俊杰是知道这部电影的，因为导演也是一位很年轻的新人，他特意去捧过场，他惊异于这个故事，这不是一种讨喜的剧本种类，是带着些疯狂的现实主义题材，他有预感这电影恐怕不会特别卖座。但是于己，他很喜欢这部作品，暗合了自己内心深处一些不为人知的想法，难以名状的共鸣，这感觉他从未有过。可惜这电影最后确实票房平平，那位导演也再未有过得意之作，而林俊杰也没有打听过剧本作者，甚至慢慢遗忘了那部作品的存在。谁承想那个编剧此刻就站在自己面前，这让他又惊又喜：“那部作品很有意思，我很喜欢，那种疯狂感，还有说不出的无奈和茫然，就跟在说我自己一样，你怎么写出来的？”  
怀秋万没想到这位年轻的导演居然看过自己编剧的电影，顿时有种丑媳妇见公婆的感觉，额头渗出汗珠：“不成熟不成熟……写的时候还年轻，太狂妄了。”  
“哈哈哈哈，你干吗这么紧张啦？”林俊杰觉得怀秋真是有趣，“最近有什么新作品吗？”  
“呃……”怀秋不好意思说有，说了有林俊杰八成会想看，他本能感到对方没有敷衍他的意思，也并非说些场面上的客套话，这反而更让他难以回答这个问题。林俊杰伸手拍了拍怀秋肩膀，示意两个人都坐下，这让怀秋稍微放松了些，有了椅子的支撑，好像心里也有了些底气：“有。”  
“我可以先睹为快吗？”果然如怀秋所料，他很感兴趣，急切得像个小孩子。怀秋如果再遮遮掩掩实在说不过去，他掏出手机拨弄了几下，递给林俊杰。接过手机，屏幕上密密麻麻，最明显的莫过于题目：“《最好是》？”这名字看不出有什么深意，甚至有些意义不明，林俊杰只能姑且看下去，看着看着，他两眼逐渐有了光。  
林俊杰当即买下了那个剧本，并且在三年后拍成了同名电影，大受欢迎，而怀秋也因为这个契机，在剧本界开始有了一点点名气。只是两人的友谊居然这样持续了十几年，最终变成最好的兄弟，最贴心的知己，则是后话了。  
“小伙子，还坐着呢？”怀秋的思绪被强行拽回这个被群山环抱中的小院里。是房东大叔刚收工回来，一不留神竟然已经到了傍晚时分，落雨的深秋，透着几分寒意，怀秋打了个寒颤，站起身跟着房东往屋里走。边走房东边用夹着浓重口音的普通话说：“上周你运气不好，这雨一直没停，不过听预报说今天夜里就能停了，没准明天你能上山嘞。”怀秋瞬间精神了。  
基于种种，当怀秋被溅湿了鞋子和裤脚，他不但没有恼怒，反而还有些许兴奋，这是将近两周以来他第一次见到太阳，阳光暂时赶走了寒气，地面渐渐回暖，穿着外套还有点热，怀秋把那件防风防雨的登山外衣脱了下来，叠了叠塞进了背包里。他是个注重细节的人，这是一名登山爱好者必要的素质，为了能应对各种情况，就需要有万全的准备，背包就是承载这些“准备”和“解决方案”的容器，鼓鼓囊囊全是安全的重量。这次的包格外沉，初来乍到没有向导，怀秋还是有些担心会迷路，特别是房东三番五次叮嘱自己一定不要偏离石板路，更让他确定这座山看起不高不险，也许充满了危机和挑战，饱拿干粮热拿衣，多做些准备总是没错。  
“这包这么重，压得我都不长个了！”  
一个声音突兀地响起在耳畔，怀秋吓了一跳，环顾四周，没有人，这声音只存在于他自己的脑海中，是俊杰的抱怨。那是俩人第一次一起去爬山，俊杰总是吵闹着想理解怀秋对登山的挚爱，怀秋拗不过，只好带他去体验。带初学者是一门学问，更何况怀秋自己也不是什么登山高手，所以他索性选了家附近的一座小山，那里是他常来锻炼的地方。以防万一，他为俊杰准备了足够的装备，虽然仅仅是一天的行程，结果搞得背包又大又重，对于怀秋来说这个重量不过是家常便饭，可是俊杰还是第一次自己背如此重的包，就算没有撂挑子，嘴上难免还是要抱怨几句。  
那也就是刚认识一年多的事，在怀秋心里，适当的距离感还是要把握住，听到抱怨他有些担心，生怕惹到俊杰不开心，又悄悄责备自己考虑得不周全。可能是面露难色被俊杰看穿，也可能是俊杰真的会读心术，他突然踮起脚尖伸出手，往怀秋头发上揉了一把，趁着怀秋愣神，一溜烟小跑到登山道口，笑得开心。俊杰的手心很暖，头发上残存的触感传到心头，痒痒的。后来他慢慢知道了，俊杰绝对不是个娇气的人，虽然家境很好，但也许是父母教导有方，也许是社会的磨练，让他有种坚韧的脾气，却又被孩子气的外表和性格掩盖，不被人知。对于俊杰的逞强，怀秋是心疼的，他多希望俊杰永远是调皮的纯粹的，这不可能，谁都知道不可能，但他还是很偏心地给俊杰多一点点宠溺，多一点点照顾，至少在自己身边，俊杰可以放轻松些，像个孩子一样享受最简单的快乐。  
是自己给的太过头了吗，他渐渐从俊杰眼里看到越来越多的依赖，两个人在一块儿的时间也越来越久，自己的私人领地好像在被一寸一寸渗入，这让怀秋有些惊慌，但是他没有拒绝，他默许了。还好两个人都以工作为重，这十几年，他们在各自的领域不断精进，几年前俊杰如愿以偿拿到最佳导演大奖，成为了名副其实的金牌导演，怀秋呢，好像还是不温不火，虽然剧本被用过多次，也不乏有知名导演跟他约稿，甚至提名过一两次最佳剧本奖，但终还是离顶点差了一点点，始终没有跻身一线编剧的行列。看着俊杰一步步朝着事业顶峰前行，怀秋难免有失落，他很努力调整着自己的心态，告诉自己编剧和导演是完全不同的方向，剧本需要更多的沉淀更长的时间，但是那种焦虑和对未来的担忧还是无时无刻不笼罩着自己。  
这是他远离尘世喧嚣，放任自己在山间游荡的理由吗？怀秋摇摇头，抬头看了看前方，这座山树太密，山道又弯弯曲曲，常常看不见前路，仿佛永远走不到山顶，走不出山门。连日的降雨催着树木换上秋装，山林被迫开启准备过冬模式，叶绿素被树叶摒弃，树叶又被树木摒弃，枯黄的叶子铺满了山路，和着尘土，没有如画的美景，有的只是一丝凄凉感。怀秋低头踢开阶梯上落叶，这种阔叶落到地上遇水就会打滑，在山路上是十分危险的，谁知一脚踢过去，滑开的枯叶下居然长出了新草，嫩绿嫩绿，与周围的景象格格不入。这太可爱了，怀秋蹲在小草跟前，俊杰一定会喜欢，这种强烈的对比，新生与死亡，他八成能得到什么拍摄灵感，他就是这样一个思维活跃的人，自己好像也被影响，此情此景，若是以前的怀秋怕是会视而不见，一秒都不会多想，继续前行吧。  
“怀秋，你是个很感性的人，但别被那些世俗的东西蒙上了眼睛，不如多感受那些你真心在乎的物和事。”  
那是什么场合下说出的话呢，怀秋记不清了，只记得俊杰在说的时候，正紧紧握着自己的手，眼睛没有看向自己的方向，那触感是冰冷的，好像还微微有些汗水，甚至有些颤抖。是在抽泣吗，还是在生气呢，是为了我，还是为了他自己，记忆太模糊了，怀秋随手拨弄着这颗新苗，不知是雨水还是露水打湿了他的指尖。大概是为了我吧，俊杰很少为因为他自己的事情发怒，有时候看到媒体的负面造谣，他都只是苦笑着摇摇头，关上手机或者合上电脑。这都是没办法的事，怎么说我也是个公众人物。俊杰是这么宽慰两个人的。但是有一次俊杰发了好大脾气，甚至一怒之下把手机摔在地上屏幕都碎了，怀秋慌了，问他发生了什么，他站定了那么几分钟，牵动嘴角，笑了笑说没事了，那眼睛里根本没有笑意。其实怀秋是知道的，他很可能是看了那篇关于自己的网评，很长的文章，不能说作者是瞎编，但确实也是写得毫无依据，杜撰，这是怀秋对它的评价。对自己的剧本评价几何，怀秋倒是无所谓的，毕竟看过太多了，谁也不可能让所有人都满意，褒贬不一是常态，根本无须挂心，只是里面有一段内容，让他迟迟难以释怀。  
也许是他俩过于经常捆绑在一起，任谁都知道他们是好朋友好兄弟，可是恶意总是可以滋生于任何地方。“张怀秋是利用林俊杰作秀，因为自己默默无闻而故意蹭热度，表面兄弟实则吸血鬼，依附于大导演的名气，提升自己在圈内的知名度”。那段内容大致就是这样的基调，怀秋很难不在意，他和俊杰之间的关系在外人看来可能的确难以理解，连俊杰自己都说他们有点奇怪的好，有这样那样的揣测也无可厚非吧，只是这样说自己也就罢了，文章的目的很明显就是要搭上林俊杰这个话题引发关注，他讨厌这样，他不想让俊杰受到莫名其妙被中伤，更别说这中伤还跟自己有关系。他想解释，又想给俊杰宽心，可是到最后什么都没能说出口，他无法组织语言。之后的俊杰跟没事人一样，对他没有任何的不同，甚至让怀秋怀疑自己是多心了，也许俊杰并没有看到那篇文章。  
可是他自己却开始有那么点不自在，有意无意躲避着公众视野，也刻意跟俊杰保持了本不存在的距离。之后的某天俊杰突然邀请自己去欣赏话剧，这是他们俩都喜欢的艺术形式，俊杰常常说话剧演员是最有功底的，他们既要熟记所有台词、走位，还要能够随机应变，台上表演夸张，声音还要大，他很希望多请些话剧演员来出演电影。怀秋则喜欢看话剧里的剧情设计和冲突，总是能帮他开阔写作思路，话剧剧本一般都是片段式的，却特别富有戏剧性，在很短的故事里多次反转，让喜剧透着悲情，悲剧含着欢乐，常常让观众笑里带泪。那一场话剧演了什么，怀秋记不清了，似乎影射了人性极致的善与恶，他只记得俊杰那天全程都没有笑，即使有些片段真的让人忍俊不禁，在快结束的时候他突然握住了自己的手。对了，就是在那个时候他对自己说了那些话，说话的时候舞台上的声音很响，灯光映在他的脸上，他没有看向自己，好像在掩饰着激动的情绪，可是颤抖的手指又暴露了他的心情。俊杰从未牵过自己的手，这让怀秋根本没有心思看完那出剧的结尾，心脏怦怦直跳，手跟着对方一起冷了下来，俊杰没有察觉也没有松手，一直握到落幕。结束散场，大家纷纷起身，俊杰也放开了手，有点不好意思地拍了拍怀秋的胳膊。怀秋也站起来，看了看被握得发白的手掌，还残留着俊杰的手指印记，不由得失落起来，再抬头看向俊杰，发现他也在看着自己，眼睛里好像闪着什么话呼之欲出，俊杰舔了舔嘴唇，终于什么也没说出口，两人一前一后离开了剧场。  
那时候就该发现的，怀秋懊恼地想，甩了甩头，可是就算发现又能怎样呢？不过就可能把这样的独自旅行提前了几年而已。怀秋站起身，对自己生气又好笑，真是没用，变成现在这样都是自己的错，俊杰没做错什么，但是如今这死局，就好像把错误都推给俊杰一样。可笑。  
仰起头看了看山顶的方向，那里仍然是不可预知的未来，怀秋忘记了房东的忠告，他受够了这曲折坎坷，竟走上了一条岔路，这条路虽然没有石板铺地，却也平整，想来可能是山民抄近路用的野道。没多犹豫，怀秋相信自己多年的登山经验和功底，继续向前进。  
这条路确实少了不少弯绕，使他前进的速度大幅提升，可是越往前就越泥泞，到后面大有举步维艰之势，这让怀秋有点后悔没听话，现在往前不好走，往后退之前的几个钟头就白费了，左右为难。正踌躇间，不远处传来人声：“你是游客吗？怎么走到这儿来了？”怀秋赶忙循着声音看过去，居然是位小道士，他知道这是座道教名山，但竟真有道士在此修行，实属意外。不过这可是摆脱现在这种窘境的天赐良机，自然不可能放过，怀秋急忙回答：“我是不小心走错路了，现在不知道怎么办好，请小师父给我指条能走的路好吗？”小道士上下打量着怀秋，好像在仔细琢磨着什么，最后打定了主意，朝怀秋挥了挥手：“你跟我来。”  
半个小时后，怀秋在附近一座偏僻的小道观住下了。他可能是第一个在这里借宿的旅人，按照老道长的说法，这里偏离主路很远，若非专门来访，很难找到，更不要说住下了。借宿也实属无可奈何，就在往道观走的路上，妖风骤起，随着坠入山涧的夕阳，乌云毫不客气地占领了天顶。难得的一个好天气，这么快就结束了，让怀秋心生烦闷，他估计自己离山顶并不远，但如果这雨又不停，是不是折返更好呢，可是没能登顶总还是遗憾，这让他纠结不已。  
蹭了一餐晚饭后，怀秋站在院里端详起这座小观，算上自己借住的那间客房，总共十几间房子，道士也就七八个人，饭堂和大殿也都不大，听老道长说，这山里像他们这样的观大大小小还有二十来座。“有香火的未必真有人修行，有人修行的未必有香火。”最后老道长丢下这样一句话，径自回房了。怀秋抬头看看天空，本该繁星密布的夜空被云遮了个严密，远处还隐约有一闪而过的亮光，大概是闪电吧，雷电尚远，空气率先憋闷起来，再这样下一场，这座山恐怕就要入冬了。时间还早，怀秋抬腿往院外走去，来的时候他看到有条小路通往院子后面的山上，现在他想一探究竟。手机电还很充足，他打着闪光灯慢慢往前走，这段小路意外地很好走，可能是能照到阳光的关系，土地干爽平整，踏上去甚至能扬起浮土，怀秋兴奋起来，一路小跑来到路的尽头。  
这里有个小空场，显然是有人精心打理过，地上还残留着笤帚扫过的痕迹，为了防止扬尘，还撒了些水。空场周围用竹竿做了些简易栏杆，防止意外跌落，这可能是道长们修行的地方，怀秋随意猜测着。对于这里的用途他并不那么感兴趣，反而是这里的景致让他眼前一亮，虽非山顶，可周围树木没那么茂密，一眼可以望到另一边的远山，四周也没什么遮挡，让人产生一种会当凌绝顶的错觉。可惜天色太暗，没法看清远处群山的模样。  
就在怀秋遗憾的时候，远处的暗夜中突然划过一道横跨天空的闪电，好像一条游龙飞过，伴随着怒吼，乍破天际，山峰山谷树林河流都被照亮，好像用浓墨勾勒出轮廓，几秒钟后再次归于黑暗。怀秋第一次见到这样的场面，他被震撼着，也被吸引着，忍不住抬起手指向天地的尽头：“俊杰你看！”  
身边无人回应。  
是怀秋自己选择了逃开。他早就察觉了，自己喜欢林俊杰这件事，他不是毫无自觉的人，正视自己的内心也没什么难度，喜欢一个人有什么错呢，他喜欢在俊杰身边，喜欢他工作时的霸气和一丝不苟，喜欢他跟自己在一起时的嬉闹调皮，喜欢宠着他，由他任性，恨不得每天能碰面。但别人怎么看，世俗怎么说，俊杰镜头前的一句“怀秋常常陪着我做所有的事”就已经惹得满城风雨，他对自己没这个心思，自己却把他推上风口浪尖，这不是他想给的也不是他想要的，他选择节制。他花了更多的时间专注在自己的事情上，扩大自己的朋友圈，去到更多不同的地方，美其名曰增长阅历，只因为林俊杰的身边不应该是自己。可是思念却肆意泛滥，他控制不了给俊杰发简讯的手，常常每天发个几百条，他都不知道怎么自己这么能聊，哪有那么多事可说，发出去的信息却总能得到回应，俊杰从未冷落过他一次，他明白俊杰很珍惜它们之间的友情，他知道自己不可以越界，有时候误判的后果是很难承担的。  
当天空降下的第一滴雨落在怀秋脸上，他一时分不清那是雨水还是泪水，随即而来的骤雨没给他过多思量的时间，他飞奔着朝观里冲去。快到门口，意外看到老道长打着伞矗立雨中，默默朝他递过另一把伞，怀秋满脸歉意，明明道长提醒过他今晚会有大雨最好别出去，万幸道不远，只淋湿了外套。接过伞打起来，怀秋跟在道长身后往回走，老道长虽然看上去有点年纪，可是健步如飞，怀秋几乎要小跑着才能追上，进了院子往各自的房间走，分开的最后一个瞬间，怀秋忍不住发问：“想请教道长，人为什么痛苦？”  
道长停下脚步，回头看了怀秋一眼，又抬头看看雨势，声音轻得好像从天上飘下来似的：“欲壑难填，幻想拥有而不得，进退两难，如何抉择都是错。单恋是苦，两情相悦亦是苦，不过是自己为难自己罢了。”  
怀秋被震撼得发不出声，站在原地动弹不得，只能目送着道长离去，自己完全被看穿了，有那么一瞬间怀秋甚至想请道长给自己算算命。雨水变得很重，压着伞面往下沉，胳膊快要支持不住了，但是怀秋一步都移不开，心里有什么被淋得晕开，攥着伞柄的手发出肌肉紧缩的声音，仿佛随时可以捏断那根不锈钢棍。  
“也许是以前玩笑开了太多，但是这次你能不能认真听我说，我喜欢你。”  
俊杰这句话说得轻描淡写，差点让怀秋以为这是什么整蛊游戏，可是对方回望自己的那个眼神打破了所有幻想，真切、诚恳、苦涩，又带着期待，谁也骗不了谁。然而下一秒没有电影里的拥抱也没有热吻，有的只是怀秋的惊慌失措，他不知道俊杰知不知道自己的心思，他不敢赌，他们不能在一起。一周的沉默，俊杰在第二周收到的是怀秋独自踏上没有终点的旅途的消息。  
十几年的时光没有白白流逝，凝结住的两个人的默契不是假的，俊杰一定知道自己未曾出口的爱意，也懂得残忍的现实迫使自己逃走，所以他才一次都没有联系过自己，这一年间，一次都没有，怀秋一走就是一年，真的够久了。可怎么回去，怎么回得去，前路在哪里，退路又在何方，那一夜怀秋不知道自己是怎么伴着雨声入睡的，只记得在记忆的最后，房顶的瓦片很是吵闹。  
是不是梦到了俊杰，在怀秋醒来的时候已经记不得了，他是被窗外照进来的阳光晒醒的，山里的清晨总是来得特别早。如果不是地上深深浅浅的水坑，和放在门口还在滴水的雨伞，他简直没办法把昨夜的暴雨和今早明媚的晨光联系起来，空气清新却掩盖不了深秋的凉意，怀秋伸了个懒腰，搓了搓微凉的手指，披上外套，往昨天那个空场走去。  
景色果然很好，踏上空场的怀秋回头望向远方，雾气正倔强地和阳光最后争夺着对山谷的控制权，霞光四射，群山已被染上斑驳的色彩，大片的金黄夹杂着绿色和红色，还有零星土地的本色透露出来，他忍不住举起手机。刚拍了两张一回头，怀秋吓得差点叫出声，之前上来得太匆忙，根本没看到空场中还有一座石制的小高台，老道长正双目微闭在此打坐，静得好像睡着了一样，几只小鸟甚至没意识到这里坐了个人，毫无危机感地在边上的水坑喝水。  
怀秋不敢打扰，正想转身离开，老道长徐徐开口：“这山下有一条小河，由西向东流。”怀秋被说得丈二和尚摸不着头脑，不知怎么作答，只能愣愣地望着道长。  
道长睁开双眼，却没有看怀秋，而是看向可能是那条河流去的方向问：“你看得见吗？”  
怀秋赶忙顺着道长视线的方向寻找，果然看到一条很细很细的水流往东奔涌着，穿过崇山峻岭，他知道那是山涧的一条溪水，也知道它正努力奔向大海：“我看得见。”  
“它很执着，想要汇流入海，可是那些挡在它面前的大山也很执着，它们不想放行，你说该如何是好。”  
“看谁更执着呗，那条河赢了，所以穿了过去。”  
“呵呵呵，”老道长笑了，他转头看着怀秋，“是群山放下了执着，将地盘让渡给河流，而河流感念群山的妥协，为它们提供水源，供养山上的花草树木飞禽走兽。”说完老道长起身，大笑而去，只留下怀秋一人发呆。  
“嘎——嘎——”大雁的叫声划破了清晨的安宁，怀秋抬起头寻觅候鸟的影迹，如同书上所说，大雁整齐地排着人字向南飞去，那是家的方向。  
怀秋低下头，笑了，笑得开心，他知道俊杰还在等着他的答案，即使那个答案早已有了定论。他拿起手机，给那个熟悉得不能再熟悉的对象发了一条久违的简讯：“今天看到了归家的候鸟，它们叫得很急，好像在催我回家。”  
看了看时间，那个家伙应该还在睡觉吧，可是手机却在下一秒响起回信的提示音：“那就回来吧。”  
时隔一年再次站在俊杰家门口，怀秋感觉一切都那么不真实，曾经的顽固现在看来简直是个笑话，他两手空空，拎满了牵挂。还没来得及敲门，门却先开了，熟悉的人，熟悉的笑脸，一年的分别好像根本不存在。  
“等很久了吗？”  
“嗯，欢迎回家。”  
怀秋怎会让俊杰白等，无需言语，他给了他一个永远都不会放手的拥抱。  
“我回来了。”

-FIN-

注：本文灵感来源于毛不易《一程山路》


End file.
